Look Like a Baby (WonKyu)
by Berry Kyu
Summary: [END] Kyuhyun baru saja putus cinta dengan kekasihnya. Ia menangis seharian di kamar Siwon. Apa yang akan Siwon selaku sahabat Kyuhyun lakukan untuk mendiami sahabatnya itu?./WonKyu/Shounen-ai/ABSURD


**^^Look Like a Baby!"**

 **Drabble : Look Like a Baby!**

 **Main Pair : WonKyu**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Friendship**

 **Rated : T**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya.**

 **Summary : Kyuhyun baru saja putus cinta dengan kekasihnya. Ia menangis seharian di kamar Siwon. Apa yang akan Siwon selaku sahabat Kyuhyun lakukan untuk mendiami sahabatnya itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Crack Pair, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Berhentilah menangis! Kau terlihat seperti seorang bayi!"_

"Huhuhu~ Siwonnie~ Seunghyun tega selingkuh di belakangku huhuhuhuhu~"

"Bagaimana ini. Hatiku terasa berdenyut sakit, seperti ada seribu jarum di sana" Hah~ Namja cantik itu hiperbola lagi. dan, Namja tampan yang berdiri di sisi ranjang-nya hanya dapat mendengus kesal dengan pose coolnya.

"Berhentilah menangis! Kau terlihat seperti seorang bayi sekarang!" Ujar Namja tampan itu semakin membuat tangisan sahabatnya itu mengencang.

"HUWAAAA~! SIWONNIE TEGA~" Siwon, si Namja tampan itu menutup kedua telinganya saat tangisan yang bisa di bilang seperti rengekan itu terdengar di seluruh pelosok kamar luasnya.

"Tisu! Mana tisu?" Siwon kembali memberikan selembar tisu tipis pada Kyuhyun, si Namja cantik itu.

SRUTTT

Kyuhyun membuang tisu itu ke sembarang arah membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya. Pasalnya, saat ini lantai kamarnya sudah di penuhi banyak sekali tisu.

"Yak! Kau jorok sekali! Pergi sana!" Usir Siwon yang berusaha menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun menariknya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Siwon.

"Kau ini! Sahabat sedang sedih, malah kau usir! Dasar kuda bodoh! Huhuhuhu~" Siwon memegang pangkal hidungnya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa memberat.

"Hei, Bayi! Sudahlah! Dia hanyalah seorang brengsek! Lupakan saja!" Ucap Siwon sembarangan. Kyuhyun yang tak terima langsung melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Siwon. Siwon yang tahu itu, malah balik menatapnya tak kalah seramnya.

"Kau kira mudah, huh?! Sudah dua tahun kami menjalin hubungan ini. Dan, tentunya banyak moment yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan sama sekali," Curhat Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba sisi sampingnya, mencari kotak tisu yang kini sudah berada di tangan Siwon.

"Ya, Bayi. Kau mencari ini, 'kan?" Siwon memperlihatkan kotak tisu yang berada di tangannya. Saat Kyuhyun akan menggapainya, Siwon menjauhkan kotak tisu itu.

"Yak! kembalikan~" Rengek Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya itu.

"Tidak akan! Jangan membuat kamarku terlihat seperti tempat pembuangan sampah, Bodoh!" Sahut Siwon. Kyuhyun mencebikan bibirnya. Sepertinya, akan ada…

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA! SIWONNIE JAHAT! SIWONNIE TEGA! AKU MEMBENCIMU! HUWAAAAA"

…Sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga. Siapapun, tolong bunuh setan kecil itu. Dia benar-benar berisik.

"Apa orang yang bernama Sunghun, eh? Seunghon, eh?.."

"Seunghyun, Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!" Potong Kyuhyun terlihat kesal karena nama ke— ahh mantan kekasihnya maksudnya tidak di sebutkan dengan benar oleh Siwon. Eh? Kenapa dia harus marah?

"Ah, ya Seunghyun itu. Dia itu hanya seorang brengsek! Untuk apa orang seperti di beri cinta!" Papar Siwon yang sudah seperti ayah memarahkan anaknya saja.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu! Huuuuweeeeee!" Siwon menatapnya jengah. Terlihat kekanakan sekali namja cantik namun cengeng itu. Terpaksa, ia harus melakukann cara ini untuk mendiami tangisan berisik itu.

"Yak! Yak! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?!" Siwon tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia terus saja menarik tangan Kyuhyun, hingga mereka sudah berada di depan mobil Siwon.

Siwon langsung saja membuka jok penumpang. Lalu, memasukan Kyuhyun setengah paksa ke dalamya, karena namja cantik itu memberontak. Tapi, tentu saja, tenaga Kyuhyun kalah telak dengan tenaga kuda Siwon.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Yak, Kuda bodoh! Kita akan kemana?!" Tanya Kyuhyun yang panic sendiri. Demi Tuhan, ingin sekali Siwon menyumpal mulut cerewet itu. telingnya terasa berdenyut sakit menerima rangsangan suara yang… sudahlah.

"Diam saja, Nyonya Choi. Suamimu ini sedang mengemudi, Sayang." Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Ia memukul kepala Siwon dengan 'sangat lembut'. Yah, sangat lembut, sampai-sampai membuat Siwon tak berhenti mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku bukan Nyonya, Bodoh! Dan jangan ganti marga-ku!"

"Oh, Baiklah, Nona Cho-i."

"Sialan, Kau!" Desis Kyuhyun tak terima. Ia pun menjambak rambut Siwon. Hanya dengan sekali tarikan, beberapa lembar rambut Siwon ada di tapak tangannya.

"Maka dari itu, tutup mulut 'manis'-mu itu!"

"TIDAK!"

"Oh Tuhan…" Dan, pada akhirnya, Siwon juga yang harus mengalah pada akhirnya.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, tentunya dengan kecerewetan Kyuhyun yang takkan pernah hilang itu pun akhirnya sampai pada tempat tujuan mereka, hmm… Atau Siwon lebih tepatnya.

Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi Siwon telah memarkirkan mobilnya pun berhenti mengeluarkan suara, kemudian ia memandang terharu bangunan di depannya.

 **'** **Ice Cream'**

Tulisan besar itu tercetak besar di depan bangunan depan mereka itu. Yah, Siwon membawanya ke kedai ice cream. Apalagi, ini kedai favorite Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun sangat jarang ke kedai ini, karena ice cream di sini harganya terbilang fantastis, mungkin?

Jadi, dia akan mengajak Siwon, jika ia ingin memakan ice cream disini. Dan, apa boleh buat? Siwon hanya biasa pasrah, saat seluruh isi dompetnya hampir habis terkuras oleh Kyuhyun yang suka memesan lebih dari dua jenis ice cream. Itu pun dalam cup jumbo. Ayo kita beri tepuk tangan untuk namja cantik itu.

"Cepatlah keluar!" Ujar Siwon yang sudah berada di luar sana. Kyuhyun pun, keluar dari dalam mobil Siwon. Menatap haru namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun mengitari mobil itu, kemudian, memeluk Siwon erat. Sangat erat, hingga membuat Siwon sedikit kesusahan mengambil udara.

"Huhuhu~" Siwon tersenyum tipis, tentu saja tidak di ketahui oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon melembut.

"Terima kasih," Siwon mentautkan alisnya. Kenapa namja cantik itu berterima kasih padanya?

"Untuk apa, Bayi besar?"

"Untuk semuanya!" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar sangat manis dan juga menggemaskan di telinga Siwon. Kalau, nada suara Kyuhyun seperti ini terus ketika berbicara dengannya, di pastikan, ia akan di vonis mendapatkan penyakit diabetes. Oke, ini memang lebai.

"Anything For You, My Big Baby~" Papar Siwon yang di buat gemas sendiri dengan bayi besarnya itu. Jika di lihat dari pandangan orang sekitar, mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih, bukan sepasang sahabat. Dan, asal kalian tahu, Siwon sangat menyukai pandangan orang lain terhadap mereka itu. Dasar.

"Ayo, kita masuk!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menarik tangan Siwon masuk ke dalam kedai ice cream itu dengan sangat bersemangat, seolah-olah melupakan acara mari-menangisi-mantan.

Siwon kembali tersenyum sembari menatap kedua tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. Di sana terasa hangat sekali, sampai-sampai Siwon enggan untuk melepaskannya. Dan, dia harus rela melepaskan tangan mulus itu ketika sampai di depan tempat pemesanan.

"Hmmm… aku mau ice cream vanilla dengan chocolate chips sebagai toppingnya! Aku mau tiga cups jumbo!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara kekanakannya. Lihat? Seperti bayi, bukan?

Yeoja berpakaian seperti waiters itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja tampan itu. memberi isyarat kepada Siwon untuk menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Aku sama. Hanya saja cukup satu cup biasa saja."

"Baiklah. Silahkan menunggu." Ucapnya ramah. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada wajah tampan Siwon. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu, langsung saja melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Siwon sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan pada yeoja itu. Yeoja itu menjadi salah tingkah sendiri di pandangi seperti itu.

"Ayo, SA-YANG!" Seru Kyuhyun penuh penekanan di kata 'Sayang'. Ehem… sepertinya ada yang cemburu disini.

Tunggu! Siapa yang cemburu? Kyuhyun? benarkah?

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Siwon, lalu mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping dinding kaca yang terletak tepat di ujung kedai es krim itu.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Satu lagi yang kalian harus tahu, Kyuhyun itu sangat possessive terhadapnya. Dia juga suka cemburu sendiri kalau Siwon sedang dekat dengan seseorang, mau itu namja atau yeoja, ia akan tetap cemburu. Bahkan, sampai saat ini Kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkan Siwon berpacaran. Egois sekali, ya?

Siwon pun memposisikan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun. memasang wajah setampan mungkin, eh? Untuk apa? Toh dia juga sudah tampan. Oke, siapkan kantung muntah kalian.

"Bayi besarku marah, huh?" Goda Siwon dan mendapatkan decakan sebal dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun melarikan pandangannya ke jalanan aspal hitam itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tetap milikmu." Kata Siwon sembari tersenyum tulus. Kyuhyun menunduk, ia menyadari sesuatu. Kemudian, dia beralih menatap Siwon denga tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung." Kalian dengar tadi? Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'Hyung'. Ah, sudah lama sekali Siwon tidak mendengar panggilan itu lagi dari Kyuhyun. Karena, belakangan ini Kyuhyun lebih senang memanggilnya 'Bodoh', 'Mesum', 'Kuda bodoh', 'Kuda mesum', dan Kuda-kuda lainnya.

"Ada apa ini? Otakmu sedang bermasalah atau apa?" Tanya Siwon yang langsung saja mendapatkan pukulan manis dari sahabatnya itu.

"Owh, itu sangat sakit, Choi Kyuhyun~" Rengek Siwon yang terdengar menjengkelkan, namun juga menyenangkan di hati Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan merubah margaku!" Protes Kyuhyun sewot.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah."

Sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya seorang waiters datang ke tempat mereka sambil memegang nampan yang membawa empat cup ice cream. Tiga berukuran jumbo dan satu berukuran normal.

Mata boneka itu menyambut ice creamnya dengan antusias. Seluruh kejenuhan dan kesedihannya terasa terangkat begitu saja. Kyuhyun mengambil sendoknya, lalu menyuapkan ice cream itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak sekali~" Siwon mengacak surai eboni namja cantik itu. melihat kedua pipi chubby itu mengembung dan mata dengan sorot polos itu kembali membuat Siwon merasa ingin memakan namja cantik itu hidup-hidup.

"Yak! Bayi besar, lihatlah ice cream itu menempel di sudut bibir-mu. Dasar bayi besar!" Ejek Siwon, kemudian, melempar selembar tisu di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu mendengus sebal, Siwon memang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Namun, dia tetap menyukai perlakuan ini.

"Tampaknya, kau sudah tidak mengingat si brengsek itu lagi." Goda Siwon pelan, namun berpengaruh besar pada Kyuhyun. Terlihat, namja cantik itu langsung saja menghentikan acara makannya.

"Kau benar, Hyung. Dia seperti debu yang sangat mudah pergi dari kehidupanku sekarang, padahal tadi dia seperti sebuah batu besar yang sangat susah menghilang dalam kehidupanku." Ucap Kyuhyun membenarkan. Siwon tersenyum dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya.

"Dan, dia juga batu besar yang menghalangi jalanku untuk menjadikan dirimu milikku lebih dari seorang sahabat." Kyuhyun terdiam.

Itu…

Pernyataan…

Cinta…

Bukankah begitu? Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Siwon sedang menyatakan perasaannya?

Namja cantik itu sontak menatap Siwon dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengecup kilat bibir kissable itu. Kyuhyun merasa bibirnya terasa susah di gerakan. Tadi itu… apa?

"H-Hyung…" Panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya yang masih belum mau percaya dnegan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Sekian lama aku menunggu sebuah moment yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaan tulus ini, Kyu. Tapi, aku tak menemukan moment yang pas. Ah, atau mungkin aku takut untuk memberi tahukannya padamu, aku takut kau akan berusaha menjauh dariku. Dan, aku malah menyatakanny di sin—."

CHUP~

Penjelasan Siwon seketika terhenti saat bibir kissable Kyuhyun langsung saja menubruk bibir tipisnya. Tangannya yang menganggur, memegang kedua rahang Kyuhyun. memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan sedikit lumatan yang Siwon berikan.

Siwon melepaskan ciuman itu ketika tangan Kyuhyun meremas bahunya, mengisyaratkannya untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka, beruntung, kedai ice cream ini sepi pengunjung, jadi tidak ada yang melihat aksi 'bunuh urat malu' itu, yah kecuali para penghuninya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Hyung. Aku malah mengiramu tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan serius padaku. Jadi, aku lebih memilih melupakanmu dan berusaha memberikan hatiku pada Seunghyun. Tapi, itu sama sekali… tidak bisa." Siwon menatap remeh Kyuhyun.

"Alasan yang sangat klise sekali, Nona Choi." Seketika, suasana romantic yang dengan susah payah Kyuhyun bangun pun runtuh juga. Ia kembali memakan ice creamnya dengan perasaan yang dongkol.

Siwon tertawa kecil. Bayi besarnya kini mengambek padanya. Perlahan, tangan Siwon mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, namun itu tidak lama karena…

"Kenapa tanganmu seperti kuli bangunan saja, Baby? Kasar sekali."

"YAK!"

"Hahaha. Aku bercanda, Baby."

Tentu saja ia hanya bercanda. Tangan selembut sutra itu seperti tangan kuli bangunan? Memegang peralatan dapur saja tidak pernah, apalagi melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti itu.

Biarlah mereka dengan suasana romantic unik yang mereka bangun sendiri itu. Dan, biarlah Kyuhyun kesal sendiri dengan sahabat sekaligus namjachingu barunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hahahaha datang lagi FF absurd banget nihhh… aduh, aku tiba-tiba aja kepikiran yang kayak beginian… gaje banget kan? Huhuhu…**

 **Aku tahu ini moment mereka pahit banget, gak ada manis-manisnya. Huhuhu dan maaf banget kalau ini sangatlah pendek dan banyak typosnya.**

 **FF ini hanya bertuju menghibur kalian kok… tapi, aku berharap kalian juga mau mengreview FF ini yaa haha..**

 **Di tunggu reviewnya. Review itu dapat membuatku bersemangat mengetik FF WonKyu lainnya… Terima kasih**

 **Pai~ Pai~**


End file.
